Liars in another life
by Madslovespll
Summary: My first fanfic. Alison never when missing. This is a story about the girls finding love and the struggles that come with it. Sorry I am so bad at summary's. Also Spencer is in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapters 1 rise and shine you two little liars

**A/N hi guys this is my first fanfic And I like to thank my awesome friend for editing this story for me. I hope you enjoy it .**

Focused on aria

The sunlight crept right to the edge of the mousey brown haired girls room, before her annoying alarm woke from her deep slumber. She sighed as she rolled over and turned it off.

She could already hear the clanging of pots as they were being put away downstairs by one of her parents. Aria lay there for a few minutes before her mother called to see if she was awake.

"yeah mum I am wake I'll be down soon" aria yelled back.

And with that she threw her covers to the end of the bed and made a b-line for the bathroom hoping to get there before mike, her younger yet taller brother - but it's not hard to be taller than Aria. As Aria reached the bathroom door she heard the squeak of the door down the hall open and a tallish brown eyed boy emerged. She greeted him I quick smile that said "haha I got the bathroom first" before she entered the bathroom to take a quick shower before school. Whilst waiting for the shower water to warm up Aria's mind began to wonder to what the day would bring, seen as it was Monday it would be nothing less than boring day of school because, let's face it, nothing eventful happens on Monday. By this Time the water begun to steam up the bathroom, so she stepped in the shower

Of course Mike was waiting outside the bathroom door for Her to come, she rolled her eyes as she past him, Mike maybe one of the most athletic Guys she knows but when it come to his hair and looks he could be such a girl. Unlike Aria he cared what people thought of him.

Although Aria was short and didn't care what people thought she stood out and not just because of the two pink highlights in her hair No, it was because she was best friends with Allison Dilaurentis Queen Bee of Rosewood high.

When Aria was dressed in her black leather zip up the front dress and a maroon vest top under it with keen high maroon socks and black boots -her usual style. She quickly brushed her hair before heading down stairs to grab some breakfast. When she was a quarter of the way down stairs the smell of her Dads pancakes hit her nose. Aria practically took the stairs four at a time from that moment and made it to the kitchen seconds later. She look around to see her Mum and brother sat at the table, both eating pancakes. They both took a brake Nd looked up from eating to acknowledge her presence before resuming there mini feast.

"Hi darling sleep well? How many pancakes do you want?" Arias father Byron asked from behind her near the cooker.

Aria turned around to her Dad and replied "I slept great Dad" before pausing to look at the to plate in her Dads hand seeing two stacked on it already and decided that two was enough and said thanks to her dad before making her way to the table to join Mike and Ella (her mom). It was silent as they ate, not awkward, but a comfortable one.

Aria began thinking of how different her parents were to her friends. Allison's were hardly ever at home, Spencer's were uptight "we expect no less than perfect" kind of people, Hannah's father was never around ( because of the devours ) but her mom was nice, Emily's Dad was in the military and her mom was sweet but uptight - but not like Spencer's more in the "you can't eat that and you can't stay out late". Her own parents were laid back "just be yourself" kinda people, hence part of the reason why Aria had pink streaks I her hair.

Arias thoughts were interrupted by her mother telling her to hurry or she would be late for school. Realising she had left the bag she had packed the night before upstairs, She raced upstairs grabbing with a quick glance at her alarm clock. "OH SHIT ! I AM GUNNA BE LATE" she exclaimed before sprinting back down stirs and to the front door. She shouted a quick "bye" to her parents, but before they could reply she was out the door and half way down the path.

Focused on Ali

Alison grumbled as she reached under her pillow to get her phone, with out even looking Ali swiped the screen of her iPhone to turn off the irritating jingle that wakes her every week day morning. It was to early to actually get out of her bed for Ali's liking so she just lay thinking about nothing and everything. After a few minuets Ali decided to get up and go for a shower, did her make up, the got dressed in jeans and a tight white vest top, paired with long gold necklace's and a pair of black flats. Alison turned to look in the mirror as she admired herself she could hear someone stumble up the stairs, she rolled her eyes knowing it was her older brother Jason. "I just want a normal family" she muttered, but then again Ali had never met a normal family in Rosewood - they all had there little secrets . Ali was brought was brought out of her train of thought by a thud, just outside of her room. "Fucking hell Jason can't you stay sober for ONE night" she exclaimed, but there was no response she assumed he was to out of it to hear her.

Although Ali was pretty sure Jason didn't hear her, she didn't want go out in to the hall incase he had. She didn't fell like fighting with him today or maybe she wanted to avoid him to slap the shit out of her again for insulting his drunken state. Whilst waiting to hear Jason's bedroom door slam shut she opened her blinds to see if she could see into one of her five best friends bedroom. "Light is off, bed is made, door open... she must be having breakfast! Halfway through her morning routine... 15 minutes till I get a text telling me she's ready and I need to get my ass in gear, perfect!" She muttered to herself. As she turned away from Spencer's window she heard a door being violently slammed shut. And with that she raced down to the kitchen.

Once in the in the kitchen, she noticed a note on the marble worktop, she let out an annoyed sigh already knowing what It would be about but she pick it up anyway. Ali read "Dear Jason and Allison Me and your Father both have business meetings and won't be returning till late tomorrow afternoon. I have Left money for dinner on the table ~ Mom" she laughed mocking at the note. Did they really think she was studied enough to believe that.

Ali knew the note should really say " Me and your Dad both have met things today but we are staying the night to fuck some random stranger ~ Mom" Ali wouldn't be surprised if it came out that she four more half siblings in the state alone- let alone any others. Annoyed at her parents antics Ali threw the note in the bin and grabbed the money shoving it in her back pocket, wondering why the hell her parents couldn't control their sexual drive or at least get a divorce so they could be free to fuck who the wanted - not that they didn't already. "God I hate my parents!" Ali thought as she grabbed a newly washed bowl from the side of the sink.

After pouring herself some cereal and milk, Allison sat alone at the mahogany kitchen table, the steady rhythm of her eating being the only noise. She got about half way through her cereal, when she got bored and started to push it around with her spoon. Her mind began to wonder to her friends, although Ali was an MASSIVE bitch to them she really did love them. Herself and aria were so alike - not that aria knew this of course. They were both able to keep secrets and be stubborn. Spencer was also quite stubborn and was pretty too, and ALWAYS has to win. Hanna compared to the others was nothing like Ali, the comparisons stopped once you got past the long blonde hair, pretty face, and pure bitchiness. Emily was the favourite of all of Allison friends, not only was she sweet and kind, but she also had traits of aphrodite when it came to looks - this made Ali want to be permanently with her, not that she ever let it show.

She was brought out of her thoughts by someone repeatedly knocking on the front door. She quickly put her bowl in the sink and answered the door

"Did you not get my text Ali!?" Spencer demanded in an annoyed tone.

" I must have left my bag and phone upstairs, I'll be right back..." Ali replied casually, not caring how late they would be for school, before traipsing up the stairs to get her stuff.

When she got back to the door, she was greeted with a look of pure evil from Spencer, which seemed to say "hurry up, I will kill you if we are late again!" At this Ali simply rolled her eyes, shrugged, and walked oit the door with Spencer in tow. The two girls walked to school in what felt like a mostly comfortable silence, with the odd question about how the other's weekend was (not that Allison cared at all).

**AN : I know this is not the best chapter don't worry the story Line will pick up and Spencer and Hanna will feature in the next chapter. sorry about any mistakes let me know about them in the reviews and I'll fix them. Also please review follow and fave. Let mr know what you think. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Please don't skip this I need your help with some stuff. Hello again I would just like to thank you for your follows and favourites they mean a lot also thanks again to my amazing friend for editing.** **ok so the stuff I need help with is this ... I don't really have a ship for Aria and I need one for the chapter that i am writing now and I would also like to know if you want A to be involved in this story. So if you have an opinion on this you can tell me on review or you can PM me I don't mind. The ones with the most will be used. Sorry it's only a short chapter anyway hope you enjoy it.**

Focused on Spencer

Spencer and Ali were making there way down the hall to meet up with the rest of there friends, when Allison surely yanked Spencer's arm dragging her over to the other side of the hall. Spencer was about to question Ali angrily when she realised anther blonde and brunet stood I front of them.

"Hey Ali, hey Spence"

Hanna and Aria said in unison.

"Hey how was your weekend?" Spencer replied, but before Hanna or Aria could answers Alison interrupted "Where's Emily?"

" I don't think she here yet ,Ali ,and my weekend was EXTREMELY boring" Hanna replied to both of the questions.

"My weekend was the same as Hannah's weekend" Aria said as she pulled some books out of her locker.

A moment later Emily appeared with Ben's arm latched around her waist.

"Hey guys" Emily said sweetly, look at each one individual her gaze lingering on Allison who had gone strangely quite. Ben quickly pecked Emliy goodbye on the cheek before going to find his friends. Aww there so cute Spencer thought to herself.

As the girls began to start conversation, Spencer let her mind drift to the events of that weekend.I can't believe I've done it again ! Melissa doesn't even know about the first time I did. If Melissa finds out she will kill me! Oh God No what if Ali finds out like she did last time (well walked in on me and Ian kissing) if Allison does find out she'll force her to tell Melissa like she had tried to all through summer.

" Spence, earth to Spencer" Aria practically shouted whilst snapping her fingers on front of Spencer's face.

"Oh sorry I must have zoned out" Spencer said being brought back in to reality.

"OMG! This has to be a first, right guys? I've never heard of a Hastings zoning out before I thought they were always on top of things" Hanna laughed to her-self.

"Whatever lets get to class" Spencer groaned over the girls' giggles

Hanna

"Okay I'll catch up with you in a sec" Hanna said before quickly walking over to Sean her boyfriend.

"Hey babe are we still on for are study date tonight" Sean said whilst raping his arm around Hannah to pulling her in to a kiss. Hannah smiled against his lips before returning the kiss but it was cut short by the bell ringing.

"Yep" Hanna replied popping her P as she walked away adding a bit more of a swish to her hips than usual

As Hanna entered the classroom she yawned to herself "Ugh, English. Mind you, at least mr fitz is cute..." she thought as she scanned the class for an empty seat. She managed to find one between Spencer and Mona Vanderwall. She scooted towards the chair and took a seat.

Once Hanna got everything she needed out of her bag, spencer leaned over and said "did you hear there is a new kid starting today?"

Hanna shook her head in reply as mr fitz walked in and began speaking.

Ten minutes into the lesson, mr fitz was interrupted by a knock on the door. As he called for the person to come in, every head in the room turned to see who it was.

Hanna's mouth opened into a little "o" shape as she gaped at the gorgeous boy with long brown hair, who gad walked through the door. As he walked past her, to an empty desk, Hanna noticed that he had big, beautiful, brown eyes.

Throughout the rest of the lesson, Hanna found her eyes constantly being drawn towards him "he has to be THE hottest boy the world has EVER seen" she thought.

By the end of the lesson, she had learnt his name was Caleb, and had memorised his outfit completely (a grey checkered shirt over a plain grey T-shirt, with jeans and work boots, which tied his builders look together perfectly. )

Later that day at lunch , Allison, Aria and Emily were all engaged in a conversation! With Spencer half listening to and Hanna had completely blanked out. Hannah's head kept moving side to side, as she's scanned the cafeteria looking for a certain brown haired boy.

"If your looking for Sean, he is over there " Spencer said pointing behind Hannah

"Oh yeah I was thanks" Hanna lied as she waved to her blonde haired blue eyed boyfriend.

Sean waved in reply.

"You ok Han? You've been quiet all lunch" Emily asked with clear concern in her voice.

"Yep I'm fine Em" Hanna replied.

God why can't I get this Caleb guy out of my head. Hanna thought to herself.

**Again sorry it's a short chapter the next one should be up same time tomorrow. Don't forget to PM /review for the Aria and A stuff I go on about at the top. Oh and I lied on in the last chapter I said if there were any mistakes I would remove them but I haven't I am super sorry for lying to you. But I will say that I won't change mistakes unless you ask or it starts to not make sense. Anyway hope you like it tell me what you think in the reviews. Sorry for going on on to you about everything. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it ! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**hey guys I really do need your input on who Aria should date and if I should add A in to this story. Anyway this is sorta an EMISON chapter. Hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading. **

Emily pov

It the last period of the day and I have a free period with Ali. I love it when it just me and Ali don't get me wrong I love hanging out with all 5 of us as well it's just Ali is different - kinder-when it just me and her. So right now I am sat finishing my maths homework and Ali is sat next to me doing something for English. There are four other people in the library with us not including the Liberian, none of them even glance at me and Allison because they know Ali will hit them with a harsh comment.

"Em I am gunna go reread Great Expectations, ya know for English" Ali whispered into my ear sending shivers down my spine. I just smiled sweetly in reply.

"Come find me when you have finished" Ali said and smiled at me before leaving. I finished my maths problems with 10 mutinies left of the day, as I looked up I saw one boy still in the library, the others must of left I thought to my self. I got up to go find Ali which didn't take long. She was sat leaning against a book self, the sun lighting up her beautiful golden hair that covered her face. She was laughing to herself, the sound was like music to my ears.

"what's so funny" I asked her.

" there names Pip, Uncial pummel-chuck they all sound like stuffed animals" she replied with a giggle.

"I can't believe you already finished it, Ail" I said as I placed my self next to her.

"Do you want me to tell you what happens? I can make you a cheat sheet" Ali smirked whistled asking. I do a little laugh and shook my head looking at the book on her lap

"You should let me bared your hair sometime" Ali said while running her hands thought my hair which was falling down over my shoulder. I smile and nod sweetly in reply.

I told her about a bad dream's I had over the weekend and about how, even a dream as bad as that, had a happy ending.

"See, that's why I love you, coz your big on happy endings" she paused and looked me straight in the eye (I blushed), before continuing. "So Dickens, Pip gets Estelle in the end" she paused thoughtfully "Can I read you something? " she asked, but I knew her well enough to know it was a rhetorical question, so I sat looking at her expectantly, knowing that Ali would like that (I have gotten really good at reading Ali by now).

"Loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discourage meant that could be" as she was reciting the book, all that was going through my mind was "kiss her, kiss her" over and over again like a broken a record.

"Have you gotten to that part yet?" Ali asked. I could only nod in reply, as the fear that I would open my mouth and confess my love to her coursed through my mind.

I plucked up the courage, thinking "If I want to do it, I may as well do it now!" And leant in to her. I put my lips on top of her soft ones and began to kiss her. She tasted like cherry lip balm, and I swear I have never ever been attracted to a lip balm before now.

It only lasted a few seconds but I swear, that Ali kissed me back, even if it was for a second.

When we pulled away, she gave me a pitiful half smile before looking back at the pages of her book. I sat next to her silently, waiting for her to say something. We sat in silence until the bell went, when I stood up and said " Errmmm... I, er, have to go to swim practice now, bye?"

Ali didnt even look to say "bye" back, she just carried on reading the book. That hurt.

My thoughts began to go into turmoil "she can't even look at me", "oh god look what you have done Emily", "watch her tell everyone now", " you're gonna lose your boyfriend now!". Later followed by thoughts along the line of: "ok, Fields, pull your shit together", "you need to swim your ass off this practice! ", "you can panic later".

By this time I had reached the changing rooms

Ali's pov

SHIT! Emily just kissed me, and I kissed her back. Ok give her a pitiful look Ali, and look at the book like there is no tomorrow.

She just excused herself from the awkward silence to go swimming, I couldn't even say goodbye.

Did anyone see us?! No, thank god the library is empty!

It's not that I don't want Emily in that way (trust me I DO )... but im Allison Dilaurentis, Queen Bee of Rosewood High, I cannot afford to lose my reputation, not even for Em. I need to be able to protect her and the others.

I best get going, i have to meet with aria in a minute, we are gonna go and get ice cream and hang out.

"Hey Aria" I say in a happy voice and give her my famous smirk.

"Sup Ali" Aria replies as she turns towards me. We made conversation about the weekend whilst walking to the ice cream parlour."My treat" I said, explaining that my mum had left money this morning. When we got our ice creams we sat down in one of the booths.

"So Aria do you still like Noel?" I asked.

"I dunno I think he's hot, anyone with eyes can see that, but I don't like him anymore" Aria replied. "Do you think I should get rid oh my pink streaks?"

"Errmmm, I don't know" I replied, trying to stay focused on the convocation she was having but her mind keep drifting to Emily. How soft her lips were, how she smelt of coconut and chlorine she just smelt so Emily and that's just perfection to me.

"Ali, Ali are you in there" Aria found herself waving her hands in front of some ones face for the second time today.

"Oh, yeah, what?" I said, snapping back to reality

"I said I just got text telling me to come home, I have visitors" Aria said looking down at her phone.

"Ok so I'll see you at school tomorrow" I said stood up from the table.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow Ali" Aria said standing up herself. We walked out the door and turned our separate ways and started to head home.

**Did you like? tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and please tell me who you want Aria with or you will probable ended up with a ship you want to sink anyway hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
